


holiday bryce

by homeformyheart_jen



Category: Choices: Open Heart (Visual Novel), Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: even though they agreed on not exchanging gifts for the holidays to save a little money, bryce found a loophole that even casey couldn’t protest.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	holiday bryce

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: a little ficlet inspired by/to go along with the fanart i commissioned for my choices family potluck event! (art is on tumblr @peaceinmidstofchaos)  
> copyright: all characters owned by pixelberry studios.  
> series/pairing: open heart – bryce lahela x f!mc  
> rating/warnings: none; fluff  
> word count: ~700  
> based on/prompt: for prompt #10 (characters a and b agreed not to exchange gifts. but a loves the holidays and bought a gift anyway) from @choicesficwriterscreation’s winter season prompts.

**_holiday bryce (aka bryce in a santa hat)_ **

bryce knocked on the door of casey’s apartment with a huge grin on his face. he definitely felt like he outdid himself as he kept his hands, and casey’s surprise, hidden behind his back when she opened the door.

“hey bryce, i wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow but i’m glad you’re here,” she said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

“i figured since all of your roommates headed out for the holidays, you’d have the apartment to yourself… if you know what i mean,” bryce said suggestively, angling himself sideways to keep his hands hidden as he stepped inside the apartment.

casey raised one eyebrow but couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. “i always know what you mean, bryce. you’re not subtle about it. would you like eggnog or a hot toddy? i was trying to figure out which one i was more in the mood for.”

bryce was relieved when casey moved past him to get to the kitchen without seeming to notice that his hands were still tucked behind him. “why don’t i have the hot toddy and you have the eggnog, and that way you can try both and decide which one you want more?”

casey couldn’t help but skip over to her boyfriend and wrap her arms around his neck. “you are so thoughtful. what did i do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?”

he leaned down to give her a deep kiss, coaxing her mouth open slowly so he could savor the way her lips tasted slightly of cinnamon. he placed one hand on her hip, letting his fingers dip beneath the hem of her sweater so it rested on her skin. he was almost distracted enough to not realize that his other hand was moving toward her other hip. but bryce lahela was nothing if not a pro at surprises and quickly caught himself.

“what are you hiding?” casey pulled back to look at him questioningly.

“i’m not hiding anything,” bryce said, giving casey his trademark grin to try to dissuade her.

she gave him a skeptical look and took a step back. “no… you definitely are. you normally put both your hands on my waist when we kiss.”

if bryce’s ego was an organ, it definitely grew three sizes larger. “i didn’t know you were keeping tabs on our makeout sessions.”

casey rolled her eyes. “knock it off bryce and tell me what’s going on.”

bryce gave his best noncommittal shrug as he tried to subtly shift his weight in a way that would angle his back further away from casey. but of course, one of the best and brightest diagnostic interns edenbrook has ever had noticed.

“what is that behind your back?”

“nothing! can i please have a hot toddy? it was really cold outside. unless you’d rather warm me up another way?” bryce joked, hoping casey would take the bait.

casey’s eyes narrowed. “you got a gift, didn’t you? even though we promised not to exchange gifts this year?”

“okay, before you get mad, i’ll have you know that i _technically_ didn’t get you a… separate gift?” he wasn’t really sure how to explain his rationale that buying a santa hat didn’t count as a gift.

“what does that even mean?” bryce knew by the slightly exasperated tone that casey’s patience was wearing thin.

“um, your gift is me?”

“that wasn’t funny when you hid in my closet wearing nothing but a red ribbon around your hips and it’s not funny now.”

“hey, it was kind of funny before you screamed. but okay, this doesn’t really count as a gift since i bought the hat for myself,” bryce said quickly as he pulled the hat over his head.

casey was confused. she knew bryce hated wearing hats because of what it does to his hair so he certainly wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a santa hat.

“i give you… holiday me!” bryce smiled. “you know how much i hate hats and how much i love the holidays… so i hope you appreciate this gift. of me. in case you didn’t get it.”

casey doubled over in laughter. “oh my god, bryce! this is amazing! don’t move, i want a picture!”

after taking the photo and curling up on the couch with their drinks, bryce grabbed the hat and placed it over casey’s head.

“i love you, case. happy holidays,” he said warmly, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
